De l'imaginaire à la réalité
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Un week-end où ses parents ne sont pas là, Nouvola invite ses trois amies Lull, Binks et Rain à dormir chez elle. Mais quelques invités de trop vont se retrouver dans son appartement... Sans entrer par l'extérieur.
1. Les invités dérangeants

Salut tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire sur fanfiction, et je dis merci à une personne qui se reconnaîtra ;) Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas les retenir, alors s'ils ont envie, ils peuvent retourner chez leur créateur, qui doit être pour certains mort et enterré. Ok, j'arrête avec les blagues de merde ! C'est le premier chapitre de mon crossover bordélique, j'attends vos fleurs avec impatience ! Et les tomates pourries, pas trop... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Au moment où Nouvola poussait la porte, elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle allait faire. Un week-end avec ses trois amies adorées, c'était génial ! La plupart du temps, elle détestait quand ses parents s'absentaient, mais cette fois, ils l'avaient autorisé à inviter ses copines. Elle avait sauté de joie quand toutes avaient répondu oui à son invitation. Elle invita les trois mignonnes binoclardes à entrer, et observa les cheveux ondulés de Lull comme une cascade de chocolat, la grande crinière raide de Binks semblable à un tronc d'arbre vigoureux, et les courts cheveux dorés de Rain, dont la mèche éternellement teintée en couleur flashy lançait aujourd'hui des éclats violets plus puissants que les pétales d'une fleur exotique.

Nouvola secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. En ce moment, elle vagabondait un peu trop dans ses rêves. Il était temps de retourner sur terre pour passer un bon moment avec ses amies. Pourtant, pendant qu'elle rangeait les clés dans le petit panier à cet effet, la boule de feu qui lui roussit les cheveux et le projectile qui faillit lui arracher l'oreille n'étaient pas le résultat de son imagination.

\- Est-ce que je suis la seule à voir Batman et Harry Potter en face de nous ? demanda Lull.

Le bat-justicier et l'apprenti sorcier n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de se retrouver dans l'appartement de Nouvola.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? demanda la chauve-souris.

\- Il a la voix qui ressemble plus à celle de Michael Keaton que de Christian Bale, non ?

\- Nouvola… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? murmura Rain d'une petite voix, tout aussi perdue que les autres.

Une gerbe d'eau gicla de la cuisine et aspergea le sol de l'entrée, mouillant au passage quelques jambes flageolantes.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa Shimy, passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. J'avais soif et mes pouvoirs ont mal réagi au contact de l'eau, je suis nerveuse depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

Nouvola était quand même soulagée que l'elfe élémentaire des _Légendaires_ eut fait gicler de l'eau et pas un autre élément. Tentant de maîtriser ses émotions (mettez-vous à sa place), elle s'adressa à Harry Potter.

\- Y a t-il d'autres… personnes avec vous ?

\- Un jeune homme avec une gigantesque épée rouge accompagné d'une fille avec deux couteaux – ils ne sont pas dangereux, ajouta t-il en voyant l'air terrifié de Binks et Lull.

\- Shulk et Fiora ? demanda Rain.

Les deux protagonistes du jeu vidéo _Xenoblabe Chronicles_ étaient assis sur le lit des parents de Nouvola, le visage tendu.

\- Un chat bleu avec des ailes… continua le sorcier.

\- Happy ? demanda Lull.

Le compagnon de Natsu du manga _Fairy Tail_ volait en compagnie d'une chauve-souris avec un visage souriant, que Nouvola reconnut être le personnage principal du manga _Billy Bat_ , dont il portait le même nom et qui adorait annoncer la fin du monde.

\- Et une bête poilue…

\- Chewbacca ? demanda Binks avec une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix.

\- Non, la contredit Nouvola en jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon, la Bête, accompagné de la Belle. Et ils ne sont pas passés à côté de la bibliothèque. Il y a aussi un avatar d'Animal Crossing… Hé, n'entame pas le parquet avec ta pelle !

Le petit personnage, effrayé, se cacha derrière un canapé.

\- Et comment tout ce petit monde a atterri ici ? demanda Nouvola.

\- On vous retourne la question, dirent en même temps Batman et Harry Potter.

\- Je n'en sais rien, pas plus que vous. Il faudra trouver la raison. En attendant, essayez de ne pas mettre le bazar, comme ça on évite d'attirer l'attention.

\- Nouvola, comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

\- Je me retiens de me pisser dessus, si ça peut te rassurer. On est peut-être en train de rêver…

\- Tes cheveux à moitié cramés prouvent le contraire, objecta Rain. On devrait sortir d'ici…

\- Ça risque d'être difficile, dit la seule sans lunettes en désignant les clefs transformées en gelée rougeoyante. J'avais fermé la porte à clef…

\- Donc on est coincées jusqu'au retour de tes parents.

\- Ben… ouais. Avec le risque qu'ils voient nos « invités » pas prévus au programme.

Nouvola poussa un gros soupir. Le week-end allait être long, et pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout drôle.

 _Ecco fatto,_ premier chapitre fini ! À la prochaine !


	2. Et boum !

Nouvola tomba sur son lit avec la grâce d'une fille crevée. Elle avait passé son vendredi soir à faire la nounou pour 14 personnes. Dans un appartement qui pouvait en contenir à peine 6… Myou, l'avatar d'Animal Crossing qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait créé, d'où le surnom, se lova contre elle en enfonçant sa tête de chibi dans ses bras. Nouvola jeta un coup d'oeil au petit monde dans sa chambre. Elle avait déplié son canapé-lit où Rain et Binks venaient de s'endormir. Un matelas posé sur le sol accueillait Lull, Happy roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Le chat ailé s'était plaint toute la soirée de l'absence de Natsu. Nouvola, au moment d'aller se coucher, lui a gentiment dit de fermer sa grande gueule, ou elle le noierait avec l'aide de Shimy, idée qui plaisait beaucoup à l'elfe étant donné son sale caractère. Si Lull, fan de _Fairy Tail_ , ne s'était pas interposée, le pauvre matou aurait sûrement atteint le paradis, sans devenir un ange puisqu'il en était un.

Nouvola enfonça sa tête dans le coussin. Chacun de ses personnages étaient conscients de ne pas être dans leur monde. Mais chacun avait été plus ou moins lourd à sa manière. Billy Bat avait failli la rendre folle à force de répéter que 2001 allait être une année fatidique, même si elle lui disait qu'il avait 15 ans de retard. Il avait été difficile de discuter et surtout rassurer Shulk et Fiora, qui parlaient anglais et qui s'inquiétaient du sort de leur monde. La barrière du langage avait fait quelques incompréhensions, comme quand Binks et Lull avaient cru qu'ils les avaient appelés "mes connes", alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs ennemis robots Mékons. Harry s'était fait le plus discret possible, et s'était excusé pour la boule de feu. Lui comprenait l'embarras de Nouvola, il avait seize ans comme elle et connaissait les envies des ados. Mais Batman n'avait rien dit à propos du batarang ; il était resté silencieux toute la soirée, et monsieur ténébreux n'avait accordé un peu d'attention qu'à la chauve-souris à l'humour sarcastique. Mais Nouvola avait beaucoup parlé avec Belle, qui n'était pas trop perdue ; tant qu'il y avait des livres, elle était comblée. Elles avaient discuté littérature, en compagnie de la Bête. Le pauvre monstre était sans doute le plus dépaysé - se retrouver dans un simple appartement alors qu'on a vécu dans un luxueux château, bonjour le stress - et le plus gêné, vu qu'une dizaine de personnes pouvaient voir sa hideuse apparence. Nouvola l'avait rassuré en lui disant que personne n'avait peur de lui. Ce qui était un mensonge puisque Rain, Binks et Lull s'étaient retenues de hurler en le voyant. Si Nouvola n'avait pas pincé deux bras et écrasé un pied, elles auraient blessé la Bête. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs de quel univers elle et la Belle étaient tirées… Mais la Bête ne correspondait à aucun de ses semblables écrits ou filmés qu'elle possédait.

\- Nouvola, tu dors ?

Binks avait tourné la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillants dans le noir.

\- J'essaie ! murmura t-elle. Mais j'ai un personnage de jeu vidéo qui est accroché à mon cou, et j'arrête pas de penser qu'il y en a neuf autres dans l'appart !

\- Je me demandais… Pourquoi il y a pas de perso de Star Wars qui sont apparus ?

\- Binks, sérieux, va tissa faire foutre ! Tu m'as posé la question dix fois, j'en sais rien, ok ?

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Y a Rain qui est fan de Batman, Lull de Fairy Tail et toi de la Belle et la Bête ! Pourquoi mes perso préférés ne sont pas apparus ?

\- Et pourquoi il aurait fallu combler tes désirs ? Il y déjà du bordel avec dix inconnus, on va pas en rajouter ! Écoute, j'y ai réfléchi, et à part Happy, ce sont tous des personnages que j'aime beaucoup.

\- Alors, si tes "adorés" ont pris vie, pourquoi Happy est apparu ?

\- Je sais pas… En plus, je n'ai pas de manga de Fairy… Attends une minute.

Elle se leva sans réveiller Myou, enjamba le matelas où dormait Lull et se dirigea vers son imposante bibliothèque. Elle fouilla et tomba rapidement sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Bingo ! J'en ai bien un ! Je l'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque à la demande de Lull qui voulait le lire.

\- D'accord, et ça nous avance à quoi ?

\- Que tous ces personnages sortent de ma bibliothèque ! Regarde, dit-elle en tendant un livre, c'est une album de la Belle et la Bête qui appartenait à ma mère. Je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce qu'on en parle. Les illustrations correspondent parfaitement aux physiques des personnages qui sont apparus ! Je pense qu'ils sont sortis de ces livres, ce qui explique l'absence de tes chers Star Wars. Le problème, c'est de trouver le moyen de les y renvoyer.

\- T'as oublié les jeux vidéos. Ta conclusion colle pas.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, les yeux de Nouvola s'écarquillèrent, comme s'ils lui dévoraient la figure, avant qu'un hurlement ne naisse dans sa gorge, un cri strident qui ébranla la pièce. Les autres amies de Nouvola se réveillèrent en sursaut, le temps de voir Nouvola disparaître dans une explosion de lumière aveuglante.


	3. Happée par les rêves

**Y a personne qui me lit en ce moment, mais j'ai quand même envie de parler dans le vide. Parler de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Bah, laissez tomber mes divagations de tarée. Mais quel auteur de fanfiction ne l'est pas ?**

Elles étaient aveugles.

Tout était blanc, un blanc sans fin, le blanc-couleur-hôpital, celui qui dégage une impression malsaine.

Pourquoi n'y voyaient-elles rien ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Et soudain, la triste vérité resurgit. Nouvola avait disparu. Où ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Lentement, les couleurs, puis les formes revinrent. La bibliothèque, remplie de ses livres aux différents titres et couleurs chatoyantes, se dressait devant elles. Mais il manquait un élément ; il manquait Nouvola.

Lull se prit le visage entre les mains et se retint de pleurer. Binks et Rain se broyèrent la main pour ne pas trembler.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tous les personnages s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre.

\- Nouvola… Elle… Elle a…

\- Elle a été aspirée dans une faille spatio-temporelle.

C'était Billy Bat qui avait parlé, à la surprise de tous. Il se mit à voleter dans la pièce, au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Il reste encore des résidus du passage… Je croyais qu'il avait tous été détruits.

\- C'est quoi, ce charabia ?

\- Votre copine est dans une autre dimension, voilà ce que c'est !

Les filles restaient perplexes. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vu, elles ne savaient plus ce qui était le plus dingue à croire.

\- Heureusement, la faille ne s'est ouverte que dans cette maison. Si ç'avait été plus grand, les dégâts auraient été catastrophiques.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Si l'espace-temps est perturbé, cela peut avoir des conséquences graves sur votre planète. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il existe plusieurs dimensions, où ils existent différentes "planète Terre". Mais elles ont toutes été détruites ; celle-là est la dernière rescapée. Si la faille s'était trop ouverte, votre monde aurait disparu.

\- Mais si les autres planètes ont été détruites, d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien. Jusqu'à présent, vous croyiez que seul votre monde était réel, pas vrai ?

\- Si…

\- Hé bien nous, c'est pareil. Nous venons de planètes Terre, mais qui n'ont rien à voir avec les disparues. Celles qui ont été détruites sont des planètes Terre exactement identiques à la vôtre, mais avec un "destin" différent. Par exemple, les hommes qui vivaient sur l'une des dernières à avoir disparue avaient déjà inventé la soucoupe volante. Nos mondes, eux, sont complètement différents, puisque la magie, les pouvoirs et les dieux s'y mêlent. Je suis le seul à le savoir, parce que c'est moi qui gère tout ça. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué, ajouta t-il en voyant les têtes des trois filles.

Il fit une pause pour leur permettre de digérer ces informations, avant de continuer.

\- Il existe des passages, pour voyager d'un monde à l'autre, mais à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'ouvre, un monde est détruit. Du coup, ils ont tous été effacés, pour éviter d'autres dégâts. La seule chose qui me turlupine, c'est comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Il n'y a aucun passage existant qui permet de relier nos mondes "imaginaires" à votre monde "réel". Mais pour votre copine, je ne sais rien pour elle.

\- C'est parce que l'imaginaire a rejoint le réel qu'elle a disparue.

\- Myou ! Tu parles ? s'écria Rain.

Le petit avatar s'avança au milieu du groupe.

\- C'est grâce à Nouvola que je peux parler. En dormant avec elle, un lien s'est tissé entre nous. La parole m'a été donnée, ainsi que le pouvoir de sentir Nouvola. Elle est vivante.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de toutes les poitrines, qui se sentirent allégées.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Le chiroptère a avancé l'idée d'une autre dimension. Mais cette dimension, c'est Nouvola elle-même qui l'a créée. C'est la dimension de son imagination. Elle a grandi, l'a envahi, obscurci son esprit, au point que ce qui était dans sa tête a été propulsé dans ce monde, tandis que son imagination a aspiré Nouvola.

\- Mais tous ces personnages ne sont pas issues de son imaginaire ! Ce n'est pas elle qui les a créé !

Pour toute réponse, Myou pointa du doigt Belle et sa Bête. À la surprise générale et d'eux-mêmes, leurs vêtements et leurs physionomie avaient changé. Alors qu'au départ, Belle avait des cheveux noirs et une robe rose, elle était maintenant devenue plus jeune, rousse, et elle portait une robe de satin vert. Quant à la Bête, plus fine et avec une figure de lion au pelage foncé, portant un habit de prince à son arrivée, elle s'était agrandie, son corps était devenu trapu et massif, des cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête, une simple chemise couvrait son poitrail, et une longue cape flottait dans son dos.

C'était la même chose pour Shulk et Fiora. Lui portait maintenant des lunettes sur son front, une veste couverte de plumes était posé sur ses épaules, et de lourds souliers de métal chaussaient ses pieds. Elle était coiffée d'un casque à visière bleue, une armure très décolletée s'ouvrait sur la poitrine, et les très longues bottes métalliques qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux avaient la forme de pattes de lézard.

Myou se tourna vers Batman, et celui-ci constata qu'il pouvait maintenant tourner la tête. Le classique logo entouré de jaune fluo sur sa poitrine avait été changé en simple chauve-souris noire. Il pouvait également faire plus de mouvements dans son nouveau costume.

\- Il ne pouvait pas garder le look de Tim Burton ? bougonna Rain.

\- Nous ne n'avons pas été créé par Nouvola, mais comme nous venons de sa tête, elle nous change selon son bon plaisir. Elle pourrait nous faire voyager dans l'espace, nous rendre faibles ou stupides, nous faire mourir, écrire la suite de notre histoire… Ou nous faire venir dans ce monde, si elle l'a imaginé.

Cette phrase mit les personnages mal à l'aise. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas libres de leurs destins ?

\- Mais, ajouta Myou, tant que nous étions dans nos mondes, nous risquions rien. En arrivant ici, nous avons perdu beaucoup de forces, et bientôt nous mourrons, dans cette dimension où nous n'avons pas notre place. Et c'est la même chose pour Nouvola. Enfermé dans le monde qu'elle a bâti, les illusions qu'elles a créées se nourriront de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Lull.

\- Il faut la sauver ! renchérit Binks.

\- Myou, est-ce que tu connais un moyen de se rendre là où elle est ? demanda Rain.

\- Notre lien nous unit par-delà le temps et l'espace. Mais êtes-vous sûres ? Ce voyage est dangereux. Vous allez découvrir l'esprit tortueux de votre amie, et il y a un risque que vous vous perdiez dans ce labyrinthe.

Les trois filles se regardèrent entre elles. C'était leur amie… Elle les aurait aidé pour elles aussi, non ? Mais bon, là, c'était un cas TRÈS exceptionnel.

\- On est prêtes.

\- Nous aurons besoin de tout ce monde ici présent. Ils seront d'une aide précieuse, et de plus, combattre les illusions les renverra dans leur monde d'origine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous comprendrez quand vous serez "là-bas". Formez un cercle, tenez-vous bien aux autres, et respirez calmement.

Une lumière orangée, douce et chaude, enveloppa le groupe. Doucement, elle se mit à remplir l'espace, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que cette lumière. Elle était en eux, ils la buvaient, ils la respiraient. Lentement, ils furent soulevés de terre, et leurs corps disparurent dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Le périple commençait.


	4. Bienvenus à la Mer d'Orchidia

Hello ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, désolé, mais il fallait bien tout ça pour commencer l'aventure ! Le monde où sont les filles est un mélange de Miyazaki, Les Légendaires et une dernière référence que je pense que tout le monde reconnaîtra... Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lull entendait un grondement, pas comme celui de l'orage, mais doux, et régulier. Un vent chargé de sel lui titillait les narines. Elle était allongée sur un tapis d'herbes molles, ses orteils touchant du sable chaud. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua, avec étonnement, la petite créature logée entre ses bras. C'était une petite peluche grise avec un vente blanc et des oreilles pointues, un des petits amis de Totoro. Avait-elle atterri dans le monde de Ghibli ? Elle se leva, le vent marin lui fouettant les cheveux, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur en voyant qu'elle était toute seule.

\- Hello.

Billy Bat volait à côté d'elle.

\- Ah… Salut. Tu sais où on sont passés les autres ?

\- Y en a deux qui sont rentrés dans leur univers, la boule de poils volante et le binoclard. Ta copine devait pas trop les aimer pour les laisser venir ici. Les autres par contre, ils sont tous ici, mais ça va être du boulot pour les retrouver. Faut dire que la gonzesse a une sacrée imagination ! Cet endroit est immense, elle a créé tout un archipel. Je déteste la mer, le sel m'alourdit les ailes…

Tandis qu'il continuait de ronchonner, Lull se mit à marcher. Le petit Totoro se pelotonna contre son torse ; cette peluche avait l'air de bien l'aimer, et en plus elle était trop chou…

\- Hé, quand tu auras fini de t'extasier, tu pourras me dire comment est-ce que tu comptes retrouver toute la clique ?

\- Ben on commence par fouiller cette île, et surtout tu cloues ton bec !

Il fit une tête boudeuse et voleta à côté d'elle sans rien ajouter. Heureusement… Elle longea la plage, en jetant un coup d'oeil par-ci par-là. Elle put voir plusieurs îles au loin, TRÈS loin. De l'autre côté, une forêt épaisse et dense était plantée profondément. Elle ressemblait à celle de Mononoké. Elle regarda à nouveau la mer, et remarqua une île, plus grande que les autres, sur laquelle un arbre immense déployait ses branches en formes de champignon.

Un cri se fit soudain entendre un direction des bois. Une forme massive bondit d'entre les troncs et se dirigea vers Lull. La Bête courrait, Belle sur son dos, et tous deux avaient le regard d'une proie qu'on chassait.

\- Sauvez-vous !

Trop tard. Ce qui les avait poursuivi surgit violemment des arbres, ses tentacules piquants s'abattirent sur le groupe. Lull tenta de se sauver ; elle poussa un cri quand les ronces lui griffèrent les jambes, s'enroulant autour de son corps comme une pieuvre. Ses lèvres ne purent plus former un son, bâillonnées par une liane, tandis que ses yeux furent fermés de force.

* * *

Le cri que voulut pousser Binks resta coincé dans sa gorge. Le monde où elle se trouvait était sans air, envahi par les ténèbres. Des filets de perles éclataient devant ses yeux. Elle leva la tête ; un halo de lumière dansait en hauteur. Elle s'y dirigea, creva la surface et émergea à l'air libre. Ses lunettes couvertes d'eau ne lui empêchèrent pas de voir où elle se trouvait. Un monde bleu et lisse, qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Shimy nageait à côté d'elle, ses cheveux blancs collés par l'eau de mer. Sa peau, comme celle de Binks, était irritée par le sel.

\- Je suis crevée...

\- Moi aussi, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le voyage m'a vidé de mes forces, je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs élémentaires pour nous sortir de là.

Binks aurait voulu proposer de nager jusqu'à la côte. Il n'y en avait pas. La peur lui serra le coeur au point de l'empêcher de battre.

\- Ohé !

Qui avait crié ? Elle se tourna vers Shimy, mais les yeux de l'elfe lui posèrent la même question.

\- Ohé !

Elles se retournèrent, et virent un canot de sauvetage s'approcher. Un homme seul la guidait.

\- D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? Grimpez vite !

Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se hissèrent à bord. Elles restèrent un temps affalées sur le bois, respirant avec soulagement. Le jeune homme châtain se pencha vers elles.

\- Ça va ?

\- Euh... Oui, merci, répondit Binks. Le garçon l'intriguait ; elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je m'appelle Binks, et voici Shimy.

\- Je suis Jack Dawson.

Elle ne sut pas trop comment réagir. DiCaprio qui sauvait les naufragés ? Drôle de changement de rôle... Enfin, elle avait toujours rêvé de l'avoir en face d'elle, elle n'allait pas chipoter !

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous au beau milieu de l'océan ?

\- Beeenn... En fait...

\- Notre embarcation a coulé, elle était en mauvais état. Nous avons également perdus nos amis, qui étaient sur une autre embarcation, mais elle n'a pas semblé faire naufrage. Pourriez-vous nous conduire vers la côte la plus proche ?

Binks remercia Shimy d'un regard.

\- Bien sûr, opina Dawson/DiCaprio. Mais vous devrez m'obéir, car vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous comprendre... dit Binks.

\- Je suis le veilleur de la partie nord de l'archipel. Tous ceux qui entrent dans les eaux territoriales de l'archipel d'Orchidia doivent s'adresser à moi, sinon la gardienne les considérera comme des intrus. Mais je suis également secouriste en mer. Dans les deux cas, naufragés ou non, vous ne devrez surtout pas vous attaquer à l'archipel, ou vous risquerez d'essuyer la colère de la gardienne.

\- On a l'air de guerrières belliqueuses ? demanda Shimy d'un ton dur.

\- Qui c'est, la gardienne ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Comme par magie, le canot se mit à avancer seul, et fendit les flots avec une incroyable rapidité.

* * *

Rain tournait dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait nulle part où s'accrocher, il n'y avait rien, à part du bleu partout. Le voyage n'était-il pas terminé ? Combien de temps allait-elle devoir attendre avant d'atterrir ? Au moment où elle pensa à ce mot, elle remarqua en un instant le vent qui lui fouettait le corps, les nuages devant ses yeux, et la mer, des kilomètres plus bas. Son hurlement se perdit un peu plus haut. Paniquée, elle tenta de se stabiliser et de regarder autour d'elle. Elle remarqua Shulk et Fiora agrippés l'un à l'autre, et également Batman. Mais où étaient les autres ? Shulk lui cria quelque chose.

\- Je comprends pas l'anglais !

\- Il dit, traduisit Batman en criant, qu'on est en chute libre !

\- J'avais remarqué ! C'est un sport très connu, merci ! Juste un petit problème : ON N'A PAS DE PARACHUTE !

\- Je vais essayer d'ouvrir ma cape et de freiner notre chute ! Agrippez-vous à moi !

Ils s'accrochèrent à lui comme à une bouée. Puis le large tissu noir se déploya, formant une gigantesque aile de chauve-souris.

\- Ça ne marche pas ! Nous sommes trop lourds !

Ils tourbillonnèrent violemment. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rain crut que la cape de Batman était devenu rouge. Une seconde paire d'ailes apparut derrière lui.

\- Dragon ! hurla Fiora.

Pas besoin d'être une flèche en anglais pour voir que ça sentait le roussi ! Une patte couverte d'écailles se referma à quelques centimètres des quatre personnes. À la deuxième tentative, elle réussit à les attraper. Mais Rain lui glissa des griffes et continua sa chute. Le reptile plongea à sa suite, et elle sentit qu'on lui prit le col. Après une dernière voltige dans les airs, elle atterrit violemment sur une selle. Quelqu'un la serrait fort, au point qu'elle allait étouffer. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que le dragon s'était posé, dans une clairière entourée d'arbres ; elle n'avait pas complètement atterrie. Shulk, Fiora et Bruce étaient eux aussi sonnés. Deux bras vigoureux soulevèrent Rain et la posèrent sur le sol. Elle s'effondra à côté de Fiora.

\- Really nice, dit-elle en remarquant les cheveux de Rain en bataille ; on aurait dit qu'elle s'était mis du gel.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit un gros oeil jaune qui la scrutait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, une p'tite review me ferait plaisir, à + !


End file.
